Into Reality
by MeeptheMeep
Summary: After GIR knocks over two important uranium rods, used to power an advanced irken transporter, Zim and GIR are beamed into the real world, where they meet two fans. Carter and Janie. I suck at summaries. rated 'T' cuz i dont like 'K'. XD
1. Reality Check

Into reality

Chapter 1: reality check

Zims POV

It was normal. Everything. I was working on one of my more dangerous machines,the dib-stink was annoying me, and GIR was being GIR. I had just ordered a more expensive version of the irken transporter, but it came with more complicated and dangerous assembly. I had just finished putting it together, with no GIR around to mess it up. There was a 3 hour special of the Scary Monkey Show,and at commercials he would go and get tacos. Thank god for tacos. And TV. Any way, I had to add the fuel for the transporter and this was one of the more dangerous parts, because, i needed to place Uranium236 in one container, and Uranium14 in the other, and they both look the same. If I messed this up, and then tried to use it, I would be beamed to a place more horrible than Earth,if that's possible. So I put on my metal gloves and grab my uranium-handling-tool-thing and I was about to grab a rod off uranium when GIR came running in and threw a taco at me, and accidentally knocking over the uranium rods.  
>" ahhhh the meat ,it burns!"<br>As I was trying to get the burning meat off my face, he picked up the two uranium rods and decided they looked the same so he put them back on their stands, in the wrong place. Now, I didn't know that he had knocked them over at the time, so when i kicked him out of my lab, I thought that I was fortunate enough to have the Uranium, still untouched. Boy was I wrong.

NO ONS POV

Its a quiet neighborhood, mid august,78 degrees. Two figures can be seen coming over the horizon. One has long brown hair,denim Capri , a white shirt with angel wings printed on it,a black hat flipped back (like a gangsta!"XD) black air Jordan, and some of those DJ headphones around her neck. She has crystal blue eyes. She looked like a real gangsta. But the thing to tell she's not all gangsta, is her GIR lanyard. Her name is Carter. Carter Smyth (pronounced Smith). The other figure wears long boot-cut jeans with a black belt studded with gold squares on the sides. She wore a black tank top with a denim jacket and black and green nikes. She had a pair of black and white skull candy headphones stuck in her ears,she had jet black hair with a blue streak on the left side. She had one neon green eye, and one gold eye where she had a long scar. She also wore a GIR bracelet. Her name was Janie. Janie Tye. They had been friends longer than they cold remember. they were walking up to caliber rd.,or when school started, Janie's bus stop, when they saw a bright light. They covered their eyes and looked away. When the light died down, they looked back to see a small green figure with a small silver figure next to him. Janie started to run to the two figures with Carter hot on her heels, as she was running she took out something similar to an iPad and typed in something. Soon her outfit started to glow and was replaced by a black mad-hatter shirt with short shorts, the same shoes and her hair tied back in a pony tail. Carter took out a similar device and did the same, except her outfit became a neon purple tank top with the same Capri and same shoes with no headphones. They ran up to the figures and realized that it was none other than Invader Zim himself. Janie knelt down to hear his shallow breathing, and he was convulsing like crazy.  
>" we need to get him home, now"<br>She picked up Zim with ease, she was easily the strongest girl in the whole high school. Which is impressive. She also was the only girl to ever play foot ball on their schools team. More impressive? She was an all 'A' student and she was very into technology room proved that in itself. There were doors everywhere and each one led to an elevator, which led to another part of her room. She even had a lab. Kinda like Zims. She picked up zim and Carter picked up his little robot friend, who she could only believe to be ran home and she and carter entered the elevator in her room that led down to her lab. Placed zim on an examination table and ran a diagnostic. Turns out he was accidentally transported here after GIR switched out two important uranium rods, and his PAK was severely damaged.

He was slowly dying.


	2. Drained Strength and phone calls

**A/N: I have writers block for "The Uprising" so if you have any ideas for it, they will be greatly appreciated. This is chapter two of "Into Reality". I thank Zim999 for some awesome ideas, some of which will be used in later chapters. And if you have any ideas, you can Private Message me, send me a message on deviantART ( you can find the link on my profile), or review!**

**Thank you and happy cheese sticks**

**~ Janie**

**Janie's POV:**

I quickly ran another diagnostic to find out what the problem was, turns out one of the more important parts of his PAK was damaged. Of course, it HAD to be that. I flipped Zim over and started to work on his PAK. My dad being a scientist, he taught me everything about technology. I programmed my room myself, you know. I kept glancing at his life line and heartbeats, and they were getting shorter. Carter watched with her mouth open as I finished my work. I was done in under ten minutes. We sat staring at Zim, then at the heart meter. Shorter. Shorter. Shorter. Then suddenly,it started to get longer,longer , longer, till we heard a gasp. I looked down to see Zim, looking at me, he red eyes wide with confusion.

" Zim wants to know where he is." he said in between coughs.

" Well first off, I am Janie, and that's Carter." I motion to Carter, who is trying to get GIR to wake up.

"and you are on Earth"

"What? This is not Earth, zim is confused."

" yea, I know, but let me tell you this. You are a cartoon, Zim. A cartoon. Everything else will be told to you when you are not sick any more, or at least better."

" fine..." He tried to get up, but failed miserably. Due to the shock of being sent millions of light-years away, in such a short amount of time, it drained his strength. Honestly I was surprised he was even alive. I helped him up and told Carter to leave GIR to me and to take care of Zim. I had to make a few calls. She nodded and took Zim to the elevator, that led to the guest room **( oh yea, her room is so beast it has a guest room, XD). **I on the other hand, went to another elevator that took me to my private office. After I sat down, I picked up the phone and dialed a few numbers...

**Carters POV**

As I brought Zim to the elevator, I noticed he was trying to walk.

" You shouldn't walk, you know. Your strength is already drained to like, nothing."

" Zim, doesn't need the help of anyone. Now unhand me"

" No."

" What? You DARE say no to ZIM!"

" Janie wanted me to take you to the guest room, so that's what I'm doing. Now shut up. "

After I said that, it was total silence. After we got to the guest room, I led him to the bed.

" If you need anything, just press this button. It should call Janie. If we call you, just listen to us ,OK?. Too hard?"

" No..." he said, taking a sudden interest in his feet.

" good bye then." as I turned to leave, I heard him say

" Thanks Carter."

I turned around " your welcome" and with that I left. As I entered the lab, I looked over at GIR, who was still broken. I kinda let my mind wander, back to an hour ago, when I heard someone talking. I decide to investigate by going into the elevator that the sound was emitting from. When I exited I faced a long hallway that I had never been in before, I heard the voice at the end of the hall. I slowly started to walk down the hallway till I faced the door. The voice was coming from inside, it was Janies voice.

" Well, Jacob, I don't care that I'm in charge. He is more important, my main priority is to get him home safely." I could hear the venom in her voice as she spoke those words. I knew she was talking about Zim. Another voice responded, which I guessed was Jacob.

" As head of the Alien Retrieval Group, you should turn him in." I gasped. ' Alien Retrieval Group?, that's part of the FBI! I thought they were a myth!' Janie must of finished her statement while I was zoned out because all I heard was Jacobs voice.

" Fine. Goodbye, Janie Tye."

Then she hung up. I swung the door open to find an office. It had a window, a few shelves lined with books, two chairs, and a desk. A desk that Janie was sitting at, head down. When she heard the noise, she looked up, confusion plastered allover her face.

" Carter? What are you doin-" she never finished her sentence as I ran up and pinned her against the wall.

" You. You are part of the FBI. All you wanted to do was turn in Zim. Thats all you wanted to do."

" Carter, listen to me. I never wanted to turn Zim in."

" You never cared about him, you wanted to become famous. To become the most famous person on Earth."

" CARTER LISTEN TO ME!" She screamed throwing me back into a chair. " YOU DONT KNOW WHAT IVE DONE TO MAKE SURE ZIM WAS SAFE!" I grabbed her and pushed her into the chair beside me. I stood up and said

" Yea Janie, tell me , what EXACTLY did you go through?"

" Carter..." She said looking up at me, " I resigned."

I stood shocked, staring at her. Little did I know, that I had accidentally knocked a paperweight on one of the buttons built into her desk.

The call button.

**A/N: Yea kinda short but deal with it. I ran out of ideas fro this chapter. Dontlike it? Oh well. Deal with it.**


End file.
